1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker arrangements for electronic devices and, more particularly, for internal speaker arrangements for compact electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, it is popular for portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, netbook computers, portable digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, digital audio players (e.g., MP3 players) and the like, to produce audio sound. In some cases, the audio sound is produced as a mono, or single channel, output. In other cases, the audio sound is produced as a stereo, or left and right channels, output.
Portable electronic devices often provide audio jacks (i.e., audio connectors) that facilitate connection with headsets or headphones which provide personal external speakers for their users. Alternatively or additionally, portable electronic devices can provide one or more internal speakers that are able to be utilized for producing audio sound.
There is, however, an ongoing need to make portable electronic devices smaller and thinner. As portable electronic devices get smaller and thinner, there are increased difficulties in providing the same or greater functionality in a smaller area. With respect to audio sound output, a portable electronic device can utilize at least one or two speakers provided internal to the housing of the portable electronic device. Unfortunately, given the area constraints imposed on many portable electronic devices, it is increasingly difficult to provide high-quality audio sound output without hindering the ability to make portable electronic devices smaller and thinner. Consequently, there is a need for improved approaches to provide high-quality audio sound output from portable electronic devices as they get smaller and thinner.